1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention proposes an improved blow mold guide pin and alignment system. More particularly, the system includes uniquely configured alignment pins and coacting sockets for same, the sockets each including a drain bore by means of which any overflow plastic trapped therein can escape through gravitational effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various mold alignment systems have been proposed. An example of such alignment system can be found in the Volkmann U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,975 and 4,871,009 directed to an antishift assembly for mold matchboards. The assembly includes mating inserts, one of which has stem portions extending therefrom which engage within coacting bores in the other insert. Further, blind collecting areas for loose impression material are provided for insuring close fit of matching components.
Further, many mold alignment systems are known to comprise cylindrical pins in one mold half which engage within coacting cylindrical bores in the other mold half. The cylindrical configuration and the required close tolerances between the pins and bores create a significant amount of friction between these coacting elements, causing significant periods of down time to replace friction worn elements.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the configuration of the alignment pins and sockets in the system of the present invention not only substantially increases the useful life of the system by significantly decreasing frictional wear, but also allows for evacuation of overflow from the system using the force of gravity.